


Aaron Burr is NOT a prep!!!!!

by Quiltedlightning



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Crack, Foot Fetish, M/M, Praise Kink, burrens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiltedlightning/pseuds/Quiltedlightning
Summary: Aaron burr is NOT a prep and john laurens is sexy.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If u think aaron burr could even be a prep this fic is not for u srry

Alexander hamilton stroked burrs arm "maybe I can make it up to you" he said seductively "no way" growled burr. Burr turned towards john Laurens   
_____________________________  
If you ship BURR and HAMILTON get out. Only prepz ship burr and Hamilton.  
______________________________  
John Lauren's had on super dark eyeshadow and he looked like he hadn't slept in weekz.   
______________________________  
Its sexc *ugh*   
______________________________  
John will you do my makeup burr asked. Uhh I dont know said john maybe. Only if i can make it look cool.  
______________________________  
Prepz alwas wear pink makeup which is so lame. John Lauren's is different!!!!!!!!  
______________________________  
Of course said burr I don't want to look like a prep.


	2. Aaron burr likes feet? Praise? Makeup?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like really hot and theres a super secret makeup tutorial

John Laurens looked at Burr. "But Burr I thot you were a prep?"   
"No" I would never be a prep said burr. Burr and Laurens both turned to look at hamilton.   
__________________________________________  
So like Hamilton.....is a total prep...   
__________________________________________  
"What"said hamilton. "You need to leave" said john "I cant let preps see how i do my makeup"  
Fine said Hamilton as he skipped out of the room.  
__________________________________________  
Prepz always skip because itz uncool. And prepz are uncool  
__________________________________________  
"Now we can get started" said john Laurens looking as if he was going to pass out. Aaron Burr stared at john Laurens. Wow john is really sexy he thought I want to be just like him.   
__________________________________________  
I dont know how gay to make this I dont want them to end up in super mega hell but like castiel is a prep so super mega hell is probably likes only for preps   
__________________________________________  
John looked at burr. In his sexy emo brain john thought "maybe we can kiss".  
Yeah he said out loud heres my eyeshadow.  
__________________________________________  
So like his makeup routine is like antiprep and if u dont do ur makeup like this ur a prep  
__________________________________________  
John opened his makeup pallet. It was all different shades of black with one shade of red (*for blood duh*) John licked the blackest shade 6 times before liking Burrs eyelids. That's a good boy said john. Now john smeared a different shade of black on his knuckles and then punched burr softly in his eye sockets. You're doing so good for me baby he said. For the finishing touches john took of his left shoe and sock and got the red eyeshadow on his big toe.  
__________________________________________  
Burr has a praise kink. I think I need to tag that.   
__________________________________________  
Wow thought burr this is the best makeup I've ever had done. Right as his thought finished he smelt something. Could it be .. ..feet. burr loves feet. All of a sudden Lauren's toe started rubbing across his eye. This is the end of it can you smell my foot baby. Do you like that. Yes john burr moaned. If you're good maybe we can do more later john grinned as he closed his eyeshadow   
__________________________________________  
Bu more I mean sex duhhhhhh  
__________________________________________  
Burr opened his eyes and looked in the mirror he was so sexy but laurens... .was even sexier.


End file.
